When I meet the Idol
by Newinstyle
Summary: A celebrity has entered Mikan Sakura school Alice Academy and she is left behind at the dance when she discovers herself that she's on a bus that she doesn't know who's it belongs too. This person is taking her to his consert for her to dance in. Revised


**Hey it's me Ianxamy-percyxannabeth fixing up the story **

**Hope it's all better now **

**New pen name Schuyler Van Alen Force**

**

* * *

**

Mystery Kid

Prologe:

I have heard many stories in my life from childhood till Now. Well I'm in high school and this specific story is the best one over the whole grade. Actually this story had to do with my friend Mikan Sakura, so I know this story really well.

So Lets begin, Mikan was thirteen years old and her mother is an Author so she told Jessie brilliant stories such as Romeo and Juliet her version, Greek myths that including fiction, and alots of love stories.

The best one that she ever told her was one true love story based on two important people. Her mom got the idea from her childhood.

THIRD PERSON VIEW

As Mikan was going to school people would always stare at her and make fun of her too. As you can see she was indeed not so popular, instead she was the freak. Well she's called 'freak' because she loved to dance, sometimes she would skip class and go to the auditorium to practice her dance moves but she had always hated going to her school's socials where there would be a lot dancing and movie with snacks.

The only reason she goes to these dances was her best friend. Hotaru Imai would always drag her here if she likes it or not. The Dance was in a few days and there was this Famous person coming to sing and everyone was screaming because it was Natsume Huuyga the new pop sensation who just started his career a few months ago. He was hot and a fabulous singer.

As Mikan was on her way to meet her friends when Luna and Sumire (correct me if i miss spell) came up to her. "Hey Mikan you'll be going to the dance, right?" said Luna. " So do you have any boyfriend to go to the dance " " I guess Hotaru might have to drag you to this dance again" said Sumire laughing.

" Well i'll go on mine own if you don't mind" spat Mikan. " We do mind " they both said walking away. " I wasn't asking you" Mikan screamed walking to her friends. As she came Yuuki came, she was apart of the popular group. " so your not going to the dance this time" Yuuki said laughing. " No you don't, Im going on my own" Mikan said glaring at her.

" So whats up" Mikan said to her friends. "well, WE CANT BELIEVE THAT NATSUME HUUYGA IS GOING TO SING!" Anna said . " aggghhh, not this again we already spoken of this please stop" said Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't a big fan of Natsusme, no she wasn't a fan at all.

Well you could say Mikan is a fan of his song but she only has a little crush on him while everyone else had a huge one. You know everything changes so let go back to the story.

" but he so cute" said Nonoko " yeah i know, its just his songs sucks but he'll make a good profit for pictures" Said Hotaru. " What his songs are amazing" Mikan said.

" Nonoko how can you like his song its so slow and….i don't know I just don't like him" Hotaru said emotionlessly " but at least we get to meet someone famous .. right" Nonoko said.

" well I guess your right… then lets get ready it time to go home remember Mikan. You. Have. To. Go.'" she said thoses words were in a frightening tone.

After that I was off walking home thinking about one thing Natsume Huuyga coming or is it a rumor. Well I guess will find out.

Chapter one : Dance was weird

(Mikan's pov)

Today was the dance and its ten minutes till seven pm. I was walking along the side walk to Alice Academy. My friends excepted Hotaru went thirty minutes earlier are they crazy or what. Well I'm coming up around the corner to my Academy.

There was actually a big crowd in front of the Gyms door. Probably the popular people wanting to go in first to see Natsume Huuyga but wait, theres no bus in the parking lot. " They probably think the bus in the back … yeah right" I said.

It was seven pm and the door flew open. As a walked in people were screaming " where is here" ," how come he isn't her". I couldn't take it anymore I screamed " will everyone shut up" everyone was staring as me.

" He is just probably stuck in traffic from the Airport , you know how …there busy" I said trying to make up an excuse right then. "okay " everyone said starting to dance instead of complaining.

The only thing I hate about parties or dances isn't that it stinks but my face gets so hot and i get dizzy that I need to go to the movie but this time it was that reason. I realized that I started to pant and I could fell my face getting warmer.

My eye's sight started to blur and I felt dizzy. I walked out side thinking that the cold outside would clear my vision and my heating face get back to normal.

I laid on the beach closing my eyes. After that all I remembered was having an really bad head ache.

NATSUME POV

I was around the corner to Alice Academy. The traffic was terrible, yeah I'm Natsume Huuyga. The driver parked in the parking lot in front of the Academy. I go off the bus with one of my best body guard named Ruka Nogi. Ruka is from France, as I was from Japan.

He was a strong man but very nice to a lot of people, he had blond hair as I have raven with crimson eyes while Ruka has blue eyes. We were walking to the door when I saw a girl with the brunette hair color and hazel eyes.

She was walking to a bench and laid there. She didn't move i guess she fell asleep. When I walked there to see if she was okay I gasped " Guys she looks so pale" I said emotionlessly but was worried on the inside. ' hmmmm ' I thought " she really does look pale" said one of my team mates.

He brought her to the bus and took her temperature . " If it's high bring her to the doctor, Okay " I said talking to Ruka.

The other body guard circled around me and walked in to the gym entrance. From the bus you could here all the girls screaming inside the school.

You could tell I was a really talented kid from heaven. I sang the notes so perfectly and made the best beat and rhythm in the song. After I sang I would dance with girls and do fancy tricks that would make the girls scream and the boys asking me to show them the moves so they could do them too.

When the dance was all over I walked over to the bus. When I walked towards the bus I remembered the girl on the bus and started running towards the bus with my name on both sides.

* * *

** That's it for now hope you all liked it.**

**You all could give me suggestions!**

**please review.**

**All are welcomed.**

**bye**


End file.
